


The Art of Punishment

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Lotor wasn't exiled, Master/Pet, Mild Smut, Smut, Sorry just wanted to get this out there fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Shiro was a bad pet earlier in the quintant. Good thing Lotor and Sendak are very good at punishing him.
Relationships: Lotor/Sendak (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Art of Punishment

Shiro gasped and tried to squirm, but the large hands around his legs and the ones on his chest and neck kept him still. He was laying with the Galra Prince in the room of one of the top Commanders, whom he was also with right now.

Commander Sendak was above him, or rather between his legs, showing how powerful a tongue really is. He would occasionally get a break, but it wasn’t much. Sendak liked biting and marking his legs. Not that Shiro minded. It’s just that he was sensitive enough without his ass being eaten by the thickest tongue he’s ever known.

Prince Lotor below him was being fucked by Sendak and was using him like some kind of living teething toy. He couldn’t seem to stop his hands from roaming everywhere, which made it hard for Shiro to think of much. The hands played with his oversensitive nipples with the ferocity of a sadistic asshole and caressed his neck with the delicate nature of a sweet lover before biting him. 

He was going insane with all the bites and touches and Sendak’s tongue.

“Sensen, I think he’s been through enough now. Let him finish.”

“Well,  _ pet _ , have you learned your lesson? No more speaking out in meetings?”

Shiro nodded. He didn’t know what he was agreeing too. He just wanted...He didn’t know really. He wanted this to continue and stop. His brain had shut down shortly after this started.

Sendak plunged deeper into Shiro, immediately causing Shiro to spasm violently and see white.

* * *

Lotor had picked his clothes today. It was very revealing, mostly because it was a sheer fabric. Shiro had gotten used to it since he was captured on the Kerberos mission. The point of today’s outfit was to show off all the marks on his skin. Not that he minded that.

Shiro liked when other Galra looked at him. He couldn’t figure out why when he hated the looks he got in the arena.

Did he...like being owned?


End file.
